


Sanguine Throne AU World Notes & Reading Order

by charbroiled



Series: Sanguine Throne [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Directory, Edelich AU, Gen, Multi, Vampires, Worldbuilding, crimson flower but it's a metal album au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbroiled/pseuds/charbroiled
Summary: Worldbuilding thoughts and suggested reading order for fics set in the Sanguine Throne post-canon fic universe!(updated 5/31/2020)
Series: Sanguine Throne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sanguine Throne (Edelich) AU Multiverse





	Sanguine Throne AU World Notes & Reading Order

**Author's Note:**

> This document serves as worldbuilding thoughts and a reading order for the Fire Emblem: Three Houses AU pentagonbuddy and I have accidentally been collaborating on!
> 
> The Sanguin Throne AU setting takes place as a continuation of Crimson Flower; a sort-of-vampire AU; dark and foreboding, an Empire still at war. Think of Bloodborne. There really isn’t a set “canon” we've been going with, just a general idea for continuity, so feel free to diverge whereever if the fancy strikes you, and enjoy!

SUGGESTED READING ORDER:  
Pretty much all of these stories have violence, discussion of wrist wounds (non-self-inflicted), and blood drinking. Many of them also include explicit sex. More detailed tags per fic! I do note that while this setting is very dark, I'm specifically interested in a humanistic/sympathetic portrayal with an emphasis on arcs of self-improvement... mostly (sorry, Hubert).  
  
**"Main" plot, such as there is one:  
**(these revolve around Hubert, Linhardt, Metodey & Edelgard's various parasitic/symbiotic relationships with each other)  
  
[stigmata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279911) by charbroiled  
Explicit - blood, sex. Edelgard/Hubert.  
Hubert visits Edelgard on her throne of blood. They share words, and... more.

[golgotha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302897) by charbroiled  
Mature - blood, sex, physical assault. Edelgard/Hubert offscreen.  
Hubert chooses violence to attempt to deal with persistent thorn-in-his-side Metodey. It does not proceed as he expects.

[sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910834) by charbroiled  
Explicit - blood, sex. Edelgard/Hubert.  
Hubert berates himself Metodey's escape, then fucks up in front of Edelgard.  
  
[consumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437749) by charbroiled  
Explicit - detailed gore, blood, psychosis.  
Metodey, surviving in the sewers post-murder-attempt, descends into madness.

[Convalescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425854) by pentagonbuddy  
Mature - dubcon kiss, blood, vomit.  
Hubert visits an old friend

[Contagion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367366/chapters/58767214) by pentagonbuddy & charbroiled  
Mature - self-harm, mental health, blood, dysfunctional romance  
Linhardt becomes perhaps overly attached to a stray (Metodey) Lysithea found in the sewers. Woven through the Linhardt PoV of the novel is a Metodey-PoV sequence, _benediction_ , written by me, which is a direct sequel to _consumption_. This is an ongoing novel-length work updating on Mondays!

  
  
**side stories:**  
  
[The Needlepress School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379846) by SeventhAgent  
Mature - violence, poetry.  
Fleche is inducted into Bernadetta's odd, Bryonic literature... group. Origin of the great phrase The Feasting War!  
  
[And it burns like a gin and I like it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410392) by b0necharmed  
Explicit - blood, violence, sex. Ferdinand/Hubert (implied Hubert/Edelgard)  
Exploration of Ferdinand's unhealthy relationship with Hubert.  
  
[celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841831) by charbroiled  
Teen - blood mention??  
Metodey learns about birthdays, and then, years later, tries to celebrate Linhardt's.  
  
[languorous caresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782803) by charbroiled and pentagonbuddy  
Explicit - blood, sex. Illustrated!!!  
Metodey and Linhardt have a bunch of variously-kinky sex.  
  
  
  
**WORLD NOTES AND TIMELINE:**  
AN EMPIRE BUILT ON CORPSES

More or less begins at the end of Crimson Flower, though the Church is more actively suppressant of human influence and technology than stated in-game canonically. The general "mood" is Gothic/Victorian decadence, Bloodborne-esque, an Empire whose upperclass has blinded themselves to their monstrosity and decay.

  * When Rhea is killed, Byleth Eisner's heart stops. As their heart never beat, it doesn't restart when Rhea's influence is removed.
  * Out of maddening grief, revenge for Byleth's death, and a conviction that Rhea's fallen Church deserves to be dishonored in the way Nemesis dishonored them-- on suggestion of Those Who Slither-- Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg (despite Hubert von Vestra's advice not to) consumes the marrow of the slain Immaculate One.
  * The result of her theophagy is that Edelgard's blood, already bearing two Crests, begins to flow unceasingly.
  * For the Crested, consuming the Emperor's blood causes a compulsive (but not total) loyalty and presumably long life, at the price of debilitating addiction. For the Crestless, while the benefits begin similarly, drinking enough of the blood results in eventual physical transformation into humanoid creatures similar to Demonic Beasts.
  * Hubert and Edelgard, devastated by Byleth's death, conspire to ensure the loyalty of the nobility they intend to dismantle while the newly-fledged Empire stands on shaky foundations by first poisoning nobles (both allied and enemy) with the Emperor's blood, then, after the addiction was in place, instating mandatory blood "banquets" for the upperclass.
  * Byleth's corpse is preserved and interred under the Empire's new palace at Enbarr.
  * Fodlán is finally united, thanks to the endless bounty of the Emperor's blood. The unification war, both within and without the reforged Empire, becomes called the Feasting War.
  * Dorothea Arnault reforms the Mittelfrank Opera in Enbarr, which is a welcome distraction from post-war reconstruction.
  * A Research Institute, headed by Director Linhardt von Hevring and Director Hanneman von Essar, is dedicated to the study of Crested blood.
  * Bernadetta von Varley (following the sudden death of her father) founds a literary movement called The Needlepress School, dedicated to viscerally exploring-- or reveling in-- the events of the war.
  * The reforged Adestrian Empire rises into a new era of decadence and prosperity.
  * The significant negative effects of the blood on the Crestless is discovered through a series of tragic events, and Crestless drinking the blood is banned by Imperial decree.



**THE EMPEROR'S BLOOD:**  
THE CRIMSON PATH

  * The original effect of the blood was discovered when an assassin got close to killing Edelgard; they gagged the assassin with bloodied cloth, and the assassin became unable to lie to Edelgard or raise a weapon to her.
  * Those in the Black Eagles, and most of the higher ranking nobles in the Empire were coerced or tricked into drinking her blood. A few, such as Caspar, drank just because Edelgard asked.
  * The addiction manifests as a pseudo-vampirism; those who have partaken need to regularly drink her blood, about once a month, or they suffer withdrawal. They have accelerated healing and are less likely to die from wounds; likely they age slower, as a similar effect of ingesting Rhea's blood.
  * Those without Crests can suffer severe withdrawal and addiction symptoms at the very least. At the worst, if they drink too much blood, they will turn into a less extreme (more humanoid) variation of the Demonic Beasts.
  * Those with Crests have less physical changes, less withdrawal, less dependency. They are still unable to harm Edelgard and are compelled to tell her the truth, regardless.
  * As far as it’s known, the effects of drinking the Emperor's blood are irreversible from the first sip (although the effects compound by amount of blood consumed).
  * Drinking the blood feels good to both Edelgard and the drinker.



**VARIOUS CHARACTER NOTES**

  * Edelgard more or less lives in her throne room now, perpetually bleeding from her wrists to allow her subjects to easily drink from the blood troughs carved into the throne room floor. She’s constantly exhausted/fatigued, but still notably physically strong. She can't really dress or bathe herself due to the constant bloodflow. She has convinced herself that this is all a temporary extreme measure required to forge a united Empire that will not be shattered again.
  * Hubert is Edelgard's main caretaker, bathes and dresses her as she cannot use her hands well, and sleeps in an adjoining room but not with her. He imbibed Edelgard's blood against her request (as he doesn't have a Crest, so it's dangerous for him) as a pointless proof of his loyalty. They both pretend he didn't, and he hasn't fed from her since. Instead, he discovered that if he feeds from another Crested who has fed from Edelgard, his blood craving is quelled for a while with much lessened side effects. He sometimes stalks and preys on nobles who he decides have displeased Edelgard. Most of the time, he feeds off of Ferdinand. He will not allow Edelgard to be harmed further or to die, so in his opinion the Empire has become a necessary monstrosity.
  * Ferdinand is Edelgard’s caretaker when Hubert is away. The situation has worn heavily on Ferdinand's ideals and optimism, and he has become hopelessly addicted to Edelgard's blood. Ferdinand desperately wants to believe Edelgard when she assures him this situation is temporary and for the long-term good of the Empire, but he knows deep down that this has all gone horrifically wrong.. While Hubert cares about Ferdinand deeply (especially after Byleth died so suddenly), he will undermine Ferdinand habitually to keep him codependent.
  * Metodey survived the events of the game and, for his service, was promoted to Imperial guard. Abducted by Slither/the Agarthans as a child for his minor Crest, his parents were killed and he was raised without social graces or friends. Casually violent and uncouth. Took far too well to this drinking blood business.



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's also a collection for works in the AU, called Sanguine Throne/Edelich! Comments, questions, suggestions etc. are welcome; feel free to pick and choose what you like if you fancy anything!


End file.
